Kyros
| jva = Rikiya Koyama }} Kyros was a legendary gladiator, who fought at the Corrida Colosseum until 20 years ago. A great bronze statue of him is held at the Corrida Colosseum. When he was turned into a toy, everyone forgot his existence. After his transformation, he became a , known as "Thunder Soldier of Rage". He is the commander of the . He is also the father of Rebecca , husband of Scarlett and the son-in-law of Riku Dold III. Appearance In his statue, he appears as a large muscular man, with long, flowing hair and a pointy beard. He sported a classic gladiator's helmet, a cape and metallic wristbands, and was also holding a sword. As a toy, he is a small toy soldier whose body resembles a dark-colored uniform with four buttons. He has a block-shaped head, square eyes with two blush marks painted underneath, a rectangular nose, a small angular mustache, and a hinged mouth. He also has lanky limbs and a wind-up key on his back. He wears a large round hat with the letters "SOL" printed on it. He has a small stub where his left leg used to be, and he wears a roller skate on his right foot which he has trouble balancing on when standing still. He also carries a small toy rifle. Gallery Personality He is very defiant of authority as seen when he was yelling at some police officers. He also appears to be proud to be a toy that brings happiness to people, and gets angry when someone says he is serious, although he knows there are times when he has to be and does so without complaint. Because Sugar neglected to make a contract with him, Kyros is the only one who can rebel against the Donquixote Family. He is kind and helpful towards common people. While he appears to enjoy being a toy, he is saddened by the fact that he cannot shed tears like people can. Relationships Family Rebecca Kyros is in fact Rebecca's biological father. However, due to the process of being turned into a toy seemingly wiped the toy's loved ones' memories of said toy, Kyros hypothesized that Rebecca does not know or remember who he truly is. Thus, he vows to do whatever he can to protect her even if it costs him his life. After the death of her mother, Kyros watched over and protected Rebecca during her childhood. Although Rebecca initially said she hated him for failing to protect her mother, she eventually came to love him since he raised her for the past 10 years and also taught her how to fight although he had no problem playing a prank on her by pretending to be dead and then surprising her. She wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi not only to defeat Doflamingo but also fulfill her wish of living together with Thunder Soldier. The soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Rebecca is determined to protect him just as he protected her. Scarlett Scarlett is Kyros's late wife, whom he loved very much. He explains that he deeply regrets not being able to save her on the day 10 years before the current storyline. It was after her death that he devoted himself to protecting their daughter, Rebecca, and is willing to even sacrifice himself for her safety. Friends Franky The soldier has become acquainted with Franky since they share a common enemy in Doflamingo. Because the toy soldier knows about the factory that Franky was searching for, Franky agreed to travel through Dressrosa with him and help him with his plan to free the workers in the factory. After hearing about Doflamingo's atrocities, Franky was more than willing to help the soldier succeed in his rebellion. Dwarves Kyros is also allied with the dwarves in the fight to overthrow the Donquixote Pirates. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo Kyros has nothing but hatred against Donquixote Doflamingo, who not only took the throne by discrediting the Riku Royal Family but also had a subordinate turn him and many other citizens into toys. Even though Doflamingo is a powerful foe, the toy soldier remains determined to overthrow him and undo the tragedies that he created. After the Shichibukai falsified the news of his resignation, the soldier and his fellow rebels decided to initiate a decisive attack against him. Abilities and Powers He was the strongest fighter to have ever fought in the Colosseum, winning 3000 fights while taking only a single hit, so it is assumed that he is highly proficient in battle. Toy Abilities As a toy, he seems to be rather fast and evasive, as he managed to elude the police pursuing him every time, even with one leg. He was able to fight numerous dangers in the past and was a great teacher to Rebecca, as he trained her to be a formidable warrior, fighting without getting hurt or hurting her opponents. However, as his body is a mere toy, it is weak in durability, and as time went by, he continued to break down, with his joints already creaking. * : He used this technique to dodge the police's shots. Weapons As a toy soldier, Kyros carries a rifle with him at all times, which he uses in battle; either as a firearm or as a club. History Past Kyros is considered to be the mightiest fighter in the history of the Corrida Colosseum, where he fought until he disappeared from battle 20 years ago. He remained undefeated for 3000 battles, sustaining only one hit. Because of his might, a statue of him was erected in Corrida Colosseum. Ten years ago, Kyros became the first human in Dressrosa to be turned into a toy by Sugar. As a result, all memories of him were forgotten and all that was left of his legacy is his statue at the colosseum. However, Sugar forgot to make a contract, so he was able to retain his free will. During the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa, Kyros saved his wife, Scarlett, and his daughter, Rebecca, from a group of armed men led by Diamante. He tried to protect Scarlett when she left Rebecca alone so she could find some food, but tragically failed. Kyros returned to Rebecca with her mother's body and the food she wanted to give to her. Kyros repented for his failure and after informing her that Doflamingo ascended the throne and was hunting down people connected with the previous king, Kyros swore to protect Rebecca and stay by her side. At first, Rebecca said that she hated him for not protecting her mother, but eventually, she warmed up to him. Kyros then became her guardian. In the following years, Kyros worked in many jobs to support Rebecca and protected her from wild dogs, bullies, and boys giving her love letters. One day, kidnappers broke into her house, but Kyros was able to fend them off. However, in doing so, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws, which turned him into a fugitive. After running away with Rebecca, he taught her how to fight so she could protect herself. After leaving her, he became the leader of an underground movement of rebels against Doflamingo's rule. When Doflamingo falsified the news of his resignation, Kyros explained it to the dwarves, which turned their joy into utter disappointment. He also had a brief conversation with Rebecca at the colosseum. He tried to dissuade her from entering the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi, but Rebecca was insistent on participating. In anguish, Rebecca told him that he had no chance against Doflamingo because he was just a one-legged toy. After her outburst, Kyros left while Rebecca cried out in apology. Dressrosa Arc When the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi started at the Corrida Colosseum, he stood at the entrance and barred children from entering and shot at any that tried to do so. He frightened them away, claiming that blood-fights are not meant to be a show for kids. Later, he was chased by two Dressrosa police officers, but was able to elude them by leaping into the Corrida Colosseum, where only the Donquixote Family has power and police and Marines can not act by law. The soldier then jumped down and offered Luffy and Franky, who were dressed like old men, help with their luggage. After Luffy commented how funny he was, he started falling down comically while laughing to make Luffy laugh. When Franky complained that he was in their way, he became embarrassed. Franky then realized how serious he was, but the toy corrected him by saying that there is no such thing as a serious toy, because toys live to make people laugh. He was later seen sitting next to Franky in the Colosseum among the spectators. When Franky was about to leave to continue with his mission to destroy the factory, the toy asked Franky if he could come along. Franky refused to take him along because he did not know where the factory was, and because he thought the soldier would get in his way. After Franky said that he would interrogate one of the Donquixote Pirate members to obtain the location of the factory, Kyros warned him that talking about the Donquixote Family like that is considered a taboo in the kingdom. He then suggested to Franky that they should discuss the matter elsewhere. Later, in the corridors of the Colosseum, the toy soldier revealed that he himself was also planning to destroy the factory, and that he had been secretly preparing with his comrades. Franky once again asked where the factory is so he could destroy it right away. However, the toy insisted that they first rescue the people working inside the factory. He also said that their tactic is very important, since the destruction of the factory will also bring the fall of Dressrosa as well. He then told Franky that if he had the courage to oppose Donquixote Doflamingo, he would explain the history of Dressrosa. The toy soldier and Franky then left the Colosseum and made their way to the flower field. While riding on Franky's shoulder, the toy soldier was spotted by Rebecca, who called out to him. After Rebecca tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament and her wish to live together with him, he replied that a crying warrior would not win any tournament. With that said, the toy soldier and Franky continued on towards their destination. He later explained to Franky about the two laws that Doflamingo enacted after becoming king ten years ago. Franky then asked him about how he and the other living toys came to be. Kyros revealed that the living toys are in fact humans who were turned into toys by a Devil Fruit user who came to Dressrosa alongside Doflamingo, and that and the human citizens have forgotten who the toys originally were. Before Franky could ask any more questions, the two saw the Flower Hill and Kyros said that they will talk more there. The toy soldier then brought Franky to the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field, where he introduced Franky to the dwarf army. Once Usopp, Robin, and the dwarves from Green Bit arrived at the headquarters, Kyros gave his speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. Afterwards, Gancho explained the history of the dwarves from centuries ago, including their enslavement by the Donquixote Family and their liberation by the Riku Family after the Void Century. Once Gancho finished his story, Robin asked Kyros about Rebecca and her grandfather. Kyros explained the incident ten years ago which caused the former Riku King to lose all trust from the citizens of Dressrosa. When Usopp asked Kyros who he was, the toy soldier revealed himself to be Rebecca's father. After this revelation, Usopp started wondering how Kyros could be related to the former king, but the toy soldier ignored him and started telling the story of Dressrosa's tragedy in detail. After finishing his story about Doflamingo's takeover, he further explained that Riku Dold still lives because his daughter, Viola, would aid the Donquixote Pirates' on the condition that the former king is spared. The toy soldier went on saying that Dold and Viola must have suffered greatly and that goes for the former soldiers as well. He also said that some of the toys are beginning to lose their memories. However, they still remembered their hatred for Doflamingo and Kyros planned on recruiting them for the rebellion. He then expressed his despair of Doflamingo's fake resignation. As he goes into detail about how at first they were overjoyed at his "resignation", he mentions the fact that this being false information was what drove he and the dwarves to plan a rebellion. Kyros then explained the plans for the upcoming assault, which he named Dressrosa Operation S.O.P. He informed Franky, Robin, and Usopp about a hidden underground world where the factory and trade port are located and explained that they are going to infiltrate through an underground tunnel that the rebels spent a year digging. Other than destroying the factory and the port, the operation also includes taking out Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. Kyros stated that by defeating Sugar, her powers will be undone and that will be essential for the operation's success. The rebels then finally commenced the operation. Since Franky is too big to fit in the secret tunnel, Kyros explained that he could enter the underground world through the toy house. While Franky went on that route, Kyros, the dwarves, Usopp, and Robin entered the tunnel and began their infiltration. Kyros hoped that Franky would be ok fighting his way in. Once they reach the end of the tunnel, they arrived at the trade port. Kyros and a few dwarves later separated from Usopp, Robin, and the majority of the rebels to go to the royal palace to attack Doflamingo as soon as Operation S.O.P. was completed. At the lift, he attacked a group of Doflamingo's men. After reminiscing about the times he trained Rebecca, Kyros declared that he wanted a peaceful country so his child can live happily. The toy soldier and his group of dwarves later boarded the lift and when they reached mid-way to the palace, they engaged in battle with Lao G, but they seemed to be outmatched. The lift later reached the palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook due to Pica confronting Luffy's group, Kabu's group managed to pin Lao G down. Kabu then urged Kyros to continue going after Doflamingo. Major Battles *Kyros vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators (3000 times) *Kyros vs. Diamante *Kyros (as the Thunder Soldier), Kabu, and the dwarves vs. Lao G Trivia * In Japanese, Kyros' name is the same as Cyrus the Great's. * Part of the inscription on his statue reads "King of Gladiators. Pancratium". Pancratium was an Ancient Greek martial art combining aspects of boxing and wrestling, introduced in the Greek Olympic games in 648 BC. * As an one-legged toy soldier, he is similar to the titular character of the fairytale "The Steadfast Tin Soldier". References Site Navigation es:Kyros fr:Kyros Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Riku Family Category:Amputees Category:Dressrosa Characters